


Barter System

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana accepts a different kind of payment for helping Brittany out of a jam. (Rated M for language and smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barter System

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: So, this is a prompt to me (by Swinging Cloud) for a prompt that she is filling (presumably much better than I just did) and will henceforth be known as a CSP or Companion Smut Piece to Swinging Cloud's Summer of Smut or SUMOSMU. As I am just returning from a self-imposed exile from writing, it seemed like a good idea to jump into the smutty end of the writing pool to get my feet wet again. This is either a graceful dive or belly flop but either way, I got wet. *pause* No wait, that's not what I meant. No, shhhh....Swinging Cloud, I can hear you laughing from here. This is all your fault anyway. *grin*
> 
> A/N: As always, I just want to say thanks to everyone who takes the time to read/PM/fav/follow/review my stories. It is always very much appreciated. :-)

Dropping the bags by the side of the couch, I let myself fall face first onto the cushions, kicking my sandals off as you lean over the back of the couch and laugh as I grumble up at you, “Remind me never to offer to host a dinner party again.”

Reaching over, you grab my grocery bags, shifting them in your hands as you head over to the kitchen, your own bags hanging from your wrists.  Letting my eyes close, I listen as you put all the groceries away, feeling a twinge of guilt as I continue to just lay there on the couch.  Biting my lip, I decide to get up and help you, pressing my hands into the cushions and getting as far as getting into a kneeling position before you appear from the kitchen, two glasses of wine held in your hands.  Turning and leaning my stomach against the couch, I reach forward to take one of the glasses from you, my other hand sliding around your waist as you stand in front of me.

“Britt, if you hate grocery shopping so much, why did you offer to host your studio’s monthly dinner party?”  Your voice is playful as you bring your free hand up to run your fingers through my hair, the combination of the wine and your soothing touch making me want to lean forward and sink against your soft button-down shirt.

“I don’t know.  I was just annoyed with hearing Claire always talking about how amazing and incredible her dinner parties are and how she and her boyfriend can cook food from a thousand countries and how they should be on Iron Chef and everyone really needs to try the rare rock salt they got off the side of some ancient obscure mountain range.  Or something like that.  When it came up again, I just blurted out that I would host the one for this month.  Before I could say I was kidding or something, I saw the look of shock and irritation on Claire’s face and I knew I couldn’t take it back.  I forgot all about it until yesterday and now the stupid thing is tomorrow and now I have to like, host a dinner party.”

“But, baby…you can’t cook,” Laughing lightly as I pout at you, you take my wine glass and lean over to place it on the end table next to the couch, taking a last sip from your glass before putting it down as well.  Walking back in front of me, you lean your hips against the back of the couch as I indulge my earlier thought and wrap my arms around your waist, tucking my face against the side of your neck as I let out a long sigh.

Relaxing a little into the cushions as your hands rub lightly across my back, I lean back and meet your amused smile, locking my hands across your lower back as I look up at you through my eyelashes, “You’re going to help me though, right?”

Smirking, you bring your hands to the top of my shoulders, your fingertips sliding into the hair at the back of my neck as you shake your head, “I don’t know, Britt.  What’s in it for me?”

“Knowing that you helped me crush Claire in her ongoing war of I’m-So-Much-Better-Than-Everyone-Else?”

Chuckling, you lean down and give me a quick kiss, keeping your lips close to mine as you massage your fingers lightly against the base of my skull, “Hmmm…that’s almost good enough.  What else do you have?  Cooking dinner for twelve people is going to take a lot of work.”

I slide my hands into the pockets of your cut-off jean shorts, flexing my fingers as I rub my bottom lip against yours, “I’ll do all the dishes afterwards.”

“Britt, how is that even…”

“I’ll do all the dishes afterwards.  Totally naked.”

“Totally naked?”

“Totally naked.”

“Then I’ll totally help you.”

Pulling you closer to the back of the couch, I lean forward and kiss you, lightly sucking on your bottom lip as you smile into the kiss.  Sliding my hands under your shirt, I press my palms against the warm skin of your back as you tilt your head and deepen the kiss, your low moan as I brush my tongue across yours bringing a flush to my chest.  Letting my hands curve around your ribs, I run my thumbs across the stomach muscles I can feel flexing as your breathing deepens, your lips and mouth starting to move with more purpose.  I press my legs together under my sundress, desire sparking across my nerve endings as your hands slide down across my shoulders, the backs of your fingers brushing across my breasts as you grab onto my wrists.  Ending the kiss, you pull away and I lick your kiss from my lips as you gently push my hands down and away from your body, stepping back from the couch and bringing your hands to the buttons of your cutoff jean shorts.

“You know, I think you should make a down payment for my goods and services.  It’s only fair since I’m going to be slaving away in a kitchen for you.”

Watching as you slowly unbutton and then step out of your jean shorts, I force myself to look back up at your face, your eyes dark with desire as I answer you, “What kind of down payment do you want, San?”

I expect a grin to match your playful question but your face is serious as you start to circle around the couch, your voice stern as you tell me to stay put when I attempt to turn around and face you.  Still kneeling on the cushions, I let my hands rest against the top of the couch, looking over my shoulder as you stand behind me, “You look very pretty in your sundress today, sweetheart.”

Confused by your change of subject, I frown quickly before smiling at you, accepting your compliment with a blush.  Taking a breath to thank you, my mouth closes shut as I turn slightly and watch as you very slowly start to unbutton your shirt, your eyes on my face as you continue speaking, “I liked watching you at the grocery store, reaching for things and leaning over to put them in our cart.  You could have bought one of everything in the store and I don’t think I would have even noticed.”

Shaking my head at that, I smile at you, my fingers flexing involuntarily against the couch as your hands move to the next button, “San, I think you probably would have noticed when we got our credit card bill.”

Your voice is a little bit rougher as your eyes drop from my face, feeling like a physical caress as they trail along my body, lingering on my ass before pinning me with a stare, “It would have been worth it.  The whole time we were shopping all I could do was think about your ass, watching as your dress slid and pulled against it, teasing me with those long legs every time you reached up for something. I almost took you right there in the bread aisle.”

Swallowing hard, the playful smile I could feel starting on my face stops in favor of an open mouth as my breath rushes from my chest, the final button on your shirt falling victim to your steady fingers, your shirt parting slightly and teasing me with just a hint of your underwear and bra.  Stepping closer to the couch, you lean down and press your hands against my calves, urging me to open my legs a little wider.  Following your command, my chin drops to my shoulder as I feel the dampness between my legs, my back straightening as your hands slide from my calves up across the backs of my thighs, my dress rising as the fabric gets caught on your wrists.  Shifting my weight anxiously, my lower belly clenches as one of your hands moves to my shoulder, gently pushing me forward as your other hand pulls my hips back slightly towards you.  Dropping to my elbows, I spread my knees a little wider as you roll the fabric of my dress so it rests across the top my waist, my arousal increasing at this exposed position.  Your hands leave my body and as I drop my head and look down between my legs, I can’t help the groan that escapes at the sight of your underwear falling to the ground at your feet.  Arching my hips towards you as your hands once again find their way to my waist, I feel my sex clench at your next words, my head already nodding in agreement before you even finish speaking.

“I think for the down payment, you should let me have your ass.  I think that’s fair, don’t you?”

My muscles tense in anticipation as your hands slide down from my waist, your thumbs pressing firmly as you squeeze my ass, my clit pulsing as the fabric of my underwear shifts against me.  Keeping one hand cupped low against the curve of my ass, you move your other hand lightly between my legs, running your fingertip across the wetness I can feel coating the inside of my underwear, “It seems like you agree with my request.  Maybe I should check and see just to make sure.”

Flexing my feet as they hang off the couch, my knees sink further into the cushions as I arch my back further, holding my breath as you slide your finger under the edge of my underwear, your other hand sliding under my stomach to hold the elastic to the side as your finger slides across my wetness.  I hear your breathing pick up as you press your finger a little harder, teasing my opening before sliding up to slide across and around my clit, my hips starting to move as you start a steady rhythm.  Without warning, your middle finger slips lower and presses inside me, your hand cupping my sex as you groan behind me, “ _Fuck_ …you’re already so wet, Britt.”

Your finger stops moving so I clench my insides in encouragement, accepting the sting of your fingernails as your other hand reaches over to grip tight to my waist, your hand struggling to hold me steady as I begin to rock my hips against your hand.  I can feel the sweat starting to build against my lower back and behind my neck, my arousal hot and slick between my legs as you let me move against you for a few moments, my moan cutting off on a whimper as you slide your finger from inside me, your other hand disappearing from my body as I protest weakly, “Why are you stopping?”

Looking down between my legs, I pant out as I see your foot come to rest next to my knee, your other leg between my feet as you reach out and pull my underwear down and off my legs, waiting until my knees settle back onto the couch before dropping your hand to my waist once more.  I feel the flutter of the bottom of your shirt as you push it back behind your hips, your hand reaching between your legs as I keep my head turned and looking over my shoulder at you.  My own low moan follows yours as your fingers slide between your legs, your brow furrowing as I glance between your face and the sight of your forearm muscles flexing, your voice a little breathless as you move closer to my body, “I said I wanted your ass so I’m going to have it.”

Gritting my teeth, I’m forced to drop my chin towards my chest as I feel your fingers holding yourself open, your leg spreading wider as you press your sex against the flesh of my ass.  Holding tight to my hip, you bring your other hand to my lower back, rocking your hips slowly as you spread your wetness against my skin, your clit sliding slowly against me.  You keep me still, taking your pleasure from me as your start to grind your hips in circles, your voice rough as you talk to me,” You feel _so_ fucking good…this is all I could think about before, coming all over you like this.  _Fuck_ …”

Spreading my knees a little bit further, I arch my back and close my eyes, groaning as both of your hands grip the flesh of my ass in your hands, your hips rocking up and down as your rub your hard clit against my skin, your arousal warm and wet as I’m forced to bring my hands to the back of the couch to brace my weight against your momentum.  I can feel my own wetness sticky between my legs and I’m tempted to bring my hand down and relieve some of the ache but as I hear your breathing pick up, I lock my arms and start to move my hips against you, forgoing my own pleasure in favor of letting you have your own.  Rocking my ass into you, I feel the cushion beneath my knee shift as you move your foot, opening yourself wider as you keep at a steady pace.  Dropping one of my hands, I reach back and hold onto your wrist, turning my head to encourage you as you continue to slide against me, “I did it on purpose, you know.  Bending over for you, knowing you were watching me while all those people walked around us.  Your cheeks were so flushed when we left the store, Santana…it was all I could do not to ask you to pull over and fuck me right there in the car.”

Your deep groan tightens my belly and I feel you start to grind harder against my ass, my flesh no doubt bruised where your hands are gripping it, your palms sweaty as they press against me.  Holding steady as your leg starts to tremble, I keep my eyes on yours as you swallow hard, your hips jerking faster as you use me for your pleasure.  I see your eyelashes flutter as you take a deep breath and I squeeze my hand against your wrist, my own moan caught in my throat as you finally come, your hips pushing forward tight against my ass.  Closing my eyes, I press my forehead against my arm, groaning as you whimper behind me, your sex wet and soft against my skin.  I can feel my own legs protesting the strain of holding your weight against me so as you catch your breath, I slide my hand up to your forearm, gently pulling your arm away from my waist and guiding it between my legs, my own arousal close to the breaking point.

Moaning in gratitude as you slip two fingers inside me, I keep my hand pressed against the back of yours, rubbing my clit against your palm with every thrust of your hand.  I can feel my stomach tightening as you curl your fingers, your breath hot and heavy as you lean over my back, your free hand reaching underneath me to palm at my breast.  Your body is sweaty where it presses against me and I can feel your damp curls against my ass as you grind into me again, your movements unsteady as you move your fingers harder and faster, your lips against my skin as I strain to make out your whispers, “Oh _fuck_ …I’m going to come again.  Britt, I’m going to come again… _God._ ” 

Your fingers rest inside me as your body weight pushes me against the back of the couch, your hips shaking as your open mouth rests against my shoulder.  Running my hand soothingly along the back of your hand, I can only yelp out in surprise as you slide your fingers out from between my legs, your body pulling away from me as your hands grip my waist and turn me around.  Dropping down onto the cushions, I watch as you sink to your knees in front of me, wasting no time in holding my thighs open as you bury your mouth between my legs.  Your groan as you taste me is almost obscene and I rush to bring my hands to the back of your head, my stomach muscles tensing as you slide your tongue inside me, licking in a steady rhythm as I curl my hips into you, “Oh my God, San…don’t stop. Please…please…”

Looking down, I watch as you lay your tongue flat against my clit, my wetness visible against your cheeks and chin, your moan vibrating across me as I hold your head still and work myself towards orgasm.  Your hands push against my thighs, spreading me wider as you purse your lips and suck my clit into your mouth, my eyes struggling to stay open as your gaze never moves from my face.  It takes a few more seconds before I feel the tingling start in my belly, my toes curling as I come against your mouth, your eyes finally closing as your tongue works me through my orgasm, my wetness apparent in the quiet of our living room.  Arching my head against the back of the couch, I lick my dry lips as I take deep breaths, your tongue and lips warm between my legs as you bring me down, finally letting my legs drop to the floor as you lean up and rest your head against my chest.  Still sensitive, I whimper a little as your stomach brushes between my legs, leaning down to press a kiss against the top of your head before turning my body and pulling you up to cuddle against me on the couch.

I feel you laugh so I look down to see you glancing over our appearance, rolling your eyes as you run your fingers along the outside of my thigh, “We look ridiculous right now, Britt.”

You’re still in your bra and opened button-down and my sundress is a hopeless mess bunched up around my waist but our bare legs are pressed together and your lips are warm where they are now pressed against the side of my neck so I just shrug and look down to smile at you, “I don’t feel ridiculous.  I feel pretty amazing, actually.”

Grinning, you tilt your head back and purse your lips, humming into the kiss as I chase my taste from your mouth with my tongue, sliding my hands under your open shirt to hold you closer to me.  Biting playfully at your bottom lip, I bend my knee and bring my leg around your thigh, kissing your forehead as you drop your cheek to my shoulder and close your eyes.  Taking a deep breath, I run my fingers through your hair, my voice turning thoughtful as I think back to the events of the day, “San?”

“Yeah, Britt?”

“Thanks again for helping with the dinner party.”

“Of course, baby,” Turning your head, you place a kiss to my jaw, sucking lightly against the skin there before leaning your head back so I can look down and meet your eyes.  “Just promise me that you also want me to make dessert.”

“I was going to ask them to bring dessert but we can go get stuff to make dessert too, if you want.  Why?”

Reaching down, you jokingly squeeze my ass, laughing as I grab your hand and hold it against my stomach, “San, one of these days we’re really not going to make it out of that parking lot.”


End file.
